


Son of a Giant

by Chemarta



Series: God!John [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, John is a God, god!John, sherlockbeingfoolish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemarta/pseuds/Chemarta
Summary: It's odd that John is so short, even though he is the son of a giant. Sherlock only questioned this once and only once. It's never a good idea to make fun of an Asgardian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of the God!John series! I had a cracky idea in my head and this is what came out from that train of thought.

“I can’t fathom it.” Sherlock said. John turned to him with a quirked brow.

“Mind expanding that a bit Sherlock? We can’t all read minds.” John replied dryly. 

“And thank God for that. Can you imagine John? Just hearing all the little idiotic problems of the common man. I can barely stand listening to people let alone hearing all the little jibber jabber echoing in their dull heads.” Sherlock professed. 

“Yes you’re a saint among men Sherlock.” John quipped. “Now what was it you couldn’t fathom? Is the solar system giving you trouble again?”

Sherlock scoffed, “Oh don’t be dull John, sarcasm doesn’t suit you.” He finally sat up and turned his sharp blue eyes to John. “If you are supposedly the son of a giant, or at least your mother’s father was a giant so you should have some giant blood in you, why are you so short? I mean I’ve seen Thor on the telly, I’ve calculated that he’s at least 6’3”, possibly 6’4”, and Odin is also around that height—” 

“Hang on how do you know Odin’s height?” John interrupted. “You haven’t even seen my brother on the telly.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “John are you being obtuse on purpose? It doesn’t take a genius of my caliber to know that your “old friend” Olaf, a very pitiful fake name I may add, is Odin. Just watching the two of you interact is enough information for me to deduce the fact.”

John pursed his lips in annoyance, “Alright fair point.”

“Now as I was saying, seeing how considerably tall your brother and nephew are and looking back at your family tree I would assume you wouldn’t be so short in comparison. You’re practically a Lilliputian among your family.”

John’s brow twitched in annoyance. “I’ll have you know Sherlock that height is hardly a requirement for Norse gods. Besides, I didn’t need to be tall to slay Ymir.” John huffed and pointedly turned away from Sherlock. 

Sherlock smirked and peaked his hands under his chin, “Of course not John, you’re merely a pocket sized god. It’s quite endearing if I do say so myself.”

“Shut up or I’ll turn you into a frog Sherlock.”

“Yes yes whatever you say John.” Sherlock said flippantly. “But I have to know, did Ymir accidently use you as a toothpick? Is that why you slayed him?”

When Mrs. Hudson came by later that afternoon, John was happily sipping on his tea and watching Dr. Who while Sherlock croaked miserably in a nice terrarium.


End file.
